Titans Christmas Miracle
by Summer Jasmine
Summary: Beast Boy spends months fretting over what to get a certain violet eyed empath for Christmas. He's tired of her usual reactions to their gifts and wants to get her something unique, something special, that will allow him to tell her just how much she means to the team, but most importantly to him. How will Raven react to this gift? Read to find out! BBxRaven
1. Chapter 1

**After being away from the writing scene for 3 years I have finally managed to get back into the spirit again! This story was meant to be a one shot but as I started writing the story just flowed onto the screen. I will do my best to update as soon as possible, but I can't promise quick updates as I work full time.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy the new story!**

Chapter One:

Christmas was two months away, he realized sitting in his room. He had spent hours debating over the gifts to give his friends for the joyful holiday. Robin, Star, and Cy were all simple enough to buy for. Raven however, was always very difficult, mostly due to her lack of interest in things other than books, tea, or meditation.

Beast Boy rolled over with a sigh still debating over what to get the dark sorceress.

The past few years spent giving gifts hadn't gone very well, sure she'd been polite when opening his lame basic gifts but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted her to be happy, not polite. To be fair she had reacted the same with the gifts from the other titans as well, which also bugged him.

He spent every waking hour of every waking day trying to make her smile. To make her feel included in their team building adventures. He went to great lengths to try to make her happy, though admittedly his lame jokes have had very little success, the changeling frowned at the memories of the times he'd failed in his goals. He sighed.

Movement down the hall caught his attention, his ears perked up, 'Rae's awake!' he thought excitedly. However he didn't move from his comfortable position, just listening to the soft sounds of her feet as they glided down the hall.

He glanced at the clock on his nightstand, 'Time for her early morning tea,' he thought lazily realizing he'd been awake all night.

Several minutes passed until the urge to see her grew too strong to ignore.

The Changeling rolled out of bed onto his feet slowly making his way toward the common room, knowing the dark girl would be there waiting for her water to boil for her tea. Giving him just enough time to spend a few cherished minutes alone with her.

As the doors to the room hissed open, sure enough there she sat at the small breakfast bar waiting for her kettle to sound, her nose stuck in one of her ever present books.

He made his way quietly into the room not wanting to bother her peace. As he neared the bar however she lowered her book and glanced at him.

"Couldn't sleep?" she noted taking in his disheveled appearance.

A brief smile lifted the corner of his lips at her perceptiveness and he shrugged moving to pull some soy milk from the fridge, "Got a lot on my mind," he answered vaguely.

She snorted briefly, "That's a first".

Pouring himself a glass of milk he turned closing the fridge and moved to lean against the counter across from her, in mock annoyance before dropping it and shrugging off her comment, not in the mood to play this game with her so early, "What about you Rae?"

Her eyes narrowed instantly, "My name is Raven, not Rae."

He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture as his raised the glass to his lips to drink, it only served to fuel her annoyance, he watched her closely as he did so.

The demoness glared back hoping her annoyance would ignite one of their famed arguments, but no such luck. He simply stood there watching her quietly until she sighed, "Fine, I couldn't sleep either if you must know."

She lifted her book once again doing her best to ignore his presence not wanting to speak of the nightmares that had awakened her.

"Everything ok?" he asked his voice laced with concern.

He wasn't surprised by her usual immediate response of, "I'm fine, Beast Boy." Which was almost always a lie, and they both knew he could tell when she lied due to the change in her scent.

Not wanting to argue or force it out of her the changeling set his empty glass aside and leaned forward onto the bar looking at her, "Rae, I wont push the issue just know that if you need to talk I'm here for you."

Her eyes lifted to meet his watching him closely, waiting for him to say more. When he merely continued looking into her eyes she felt a light blush creep up into her cheeks and stealthily pulled her hood over her head to hide her face, "Thank you, Garfield."

His heart fluttered a little in his chest, just as it had done since the day she first learned his real name. He always acted like using it bothered him, but secretly he loved it when she called him by his real name.

The green teen put on a fake pout just as he always did when she said it, and he wasn't disappointed by the small almost hidden smile that appeared on her face, "Anytime...Rae" He smirked briefly when her lips pulled down into a small scowl.

He so loved doing that to her, sure seeing her smiles were like a breath of fresh air to him, but being able to witness, and cause, the small amounts of emotions flickering across her face was even more stunning to watch, not to mention it was sometimes fun to get under her skin.

An instant later their eyes locked again both sat quietly observing the emotions playing in the others eyes.

Raven would never admit it to anyone, she would deny it to every single level of hell and back, but she liked it when Beast Boy showed concern for her, and sometimes she even enjoyed their banter and silent jabs at each other.

It was hard to believe the young man that now stood before her was the same young annoying child who joined them all those years ago.

Sure he still had his childish side but after the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil, he'd grown into much more. It intrigued her to watch him now. Again something she would never admit to, but she would often sit silently observing as he and Cyborg battled it out over video games or argued over which was better, meat or tofu.

They still acted the same but it was definitely obvious that the team as a whole had grown as well. The violet haired sorceress didn't know when it happened, falling for him, another thing she'd never admit to but it had happened. No matter how much she had fought against the feelings they were always there lingering within her mind.

She also hadn't noticed how quickly the gap between them was closing as the two were so entranced in the others eyes that they had both started moving, being pulled like a magnetic force. Out of nowhere the high pitched whistle of her kettle filled the air causing both teens to jump apart, Raven's powers spiking hazardously causing her mug to shatter.

Keeping her hood in place Raven removed herself from the stool she had occupied and moved around the counter to clean up the remnants of her precious mug before turning to pull another mug from the cabinets, a sigh escaped her lips as she poured herself a cup of tea. "Suppose I'll need to tell Cyborg to pick up some more mugs the next time he's in town," she muttered to herself completely ignoring her green team mate.

Beast Boy made sure to give her space as she worked, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. 'What were you thinking? Everything was going so well! Then out of nowhere you nearly...' He blushed furiously unable to even think about what had nearly happened between them. To top it off he didn't know what to say to ease the awkward tension filling the room. He blinked for a moment hearing her soft voice making a comment about needing more cups.

Before he could process it though she turned barely sparing him a glance before making her way out of the room, "My powers are out of control, I'll be in my room meditating if the others ask."

And just like that she was gone, leaving her green friend alone with his thoughts.

In the safety of her room Raven sat on her bed, her tea in hand scolding herself for allowing her emotions to get the better of her. She could hear Happy screeching in the back of her mind about how she and Beast Boy had nearly kissed making her want to bang her head against a wall.

She herself had no clue how things had gotten to that point. One minute they were chatting and teasing each other and the next they had drawn so close.

"You were flirting and you know it!" Happy yelled.

Shaking her head to suppress the pink clone's voice, she continued analyzing the situation. It was very rare for them to have such pleasant conversations.

When they were able to have them she always felt a feeling stirring deep in the pit of her stomach. An emotion she couldn't yet place.

The demoness sipped her tea before pulling her legs into the lotus position and lifted herself into the air hovering over her bed in meditation.

The changeling stared after her, his thoughts swirling after her comment, 'Exactly how many mugs has she destroyed when her powers go all crazy?' he wondered. He thought back to all the times he'd made her angry, on accident of coarse, well mostly on accident. Sometimes he did enjoy getting under her skin. So many times he could recall seeing Cyborg hefting in large amounts of new items that he'd had to replace. Not just when her powers were on the fritz, but anytime anything was damaged Cy was always on top of replacing it.

It wasn't until just then that he realized just how much his best friend did for all of them. Between keeping the systems upgraded and making sure everything was running smoothly. Cooking for everyone, even though he himself always had to prepare his own meals due to his meat free diet.

Before shaking away the thoughts of his best friend he made a mental note to be sure Cy knew how much he appreciated everything he did for the team then focused back on the dark girl that had stolen his heart ages ago.

"How would Rae drink her teas if she ever really did run out of mugs? I mean sure she could likely go to a local cafe but Raven hates public places. Not to mention, times like this there were few places in Jump City open for her to get tea," he thought aloud.

That's when it hit him. He thought of the perfect idea for her gift! He just hoped that he could find someone to create such a piece. The changeling raced to his room, pulling out a pencil and piece of paper to jot down his ideas for the gift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this little story. It's so nice to be writing again. I was noticing something earlier as I was preparing to publish this update for you guys that kind of stopped me in my tracks for a moment. You see my last chapter for this story was published on my late mother's birthday, and here I find myself updating again on the 6th anniversary of her death. Grief has so many layers to it. There is the darkness and sadness that comes with the loss of a loved one, but it can also fuel your inspirations and creativity. My mom was always the biggest supporter of my writings. She always had to read everything I wrote from poems to fan fiction. I can find no better way to honor her memory on this day than to post this update for you all. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two:**

Weeks had passed since that disastrous night, Raven had barely spoken to him since. Typically it would've bothered him, but he had been so focused on finding someone with the ability to create her gift that he hadn't paid it much attention.

He had spent countless hours online trying to find what he was looking for, with no luck whatsoever. It frustrated him to no end. Christmas was quickly approaching and he was growing worried that he wouldn't be able to find someone in time to make it for him. But he simply wouldn't give up, sure he could buy her another lame gift like years previous but he was determined to make this gift a reality.

There was so much riding on this one gift. So much hope filled him, he just knew it was the perfect gift idea.

Feeling desperate as time drew ever near, he picked up the phone and made a call to someone he had hoped not to have to rely on. Fortunately it wasn't the tin can of their group, no, he could never ask Cyborg about this. Sure he was his best friend but he would also tease and torture him whenever Raven entered or exited a room, making certain comments. No, for this he had to reach out to someone outside of his team.

Luckily for him, it had paid off.

Unfortunately it came at a price, a price he didn't think he could deliver, but that didn't matter. He'd make it happen, somehow.

'This will be totally worth it!' he told himself, well he hoped it would be at any rate.

Promising the Bats he would talk the boy wonder into agreeing to visit Gotham for Christmas dinner was not what he'd had in mind.

He knew Rob was doing everything in his power to remove himself from Batman's shadow, wanting to be his own superhero and lead his own team.

But the way Beast Boy looked at it, family was family regardless and this time of year was meant to be shared with family.

It definitely wasn't going to be an easy task though, especially since time wasn't on his side. So he decided the best way to get what Batman wanted was to use the 'family card'. Which was something he typically refused to bring up, for many reasons. But this wasn't about him, it was about getting Raven the perfect gift.

Heaving a sigh the changeling headed back into the tower to find the boy wonder. He didn't have to look hard to find him, Rob was almost always in the training room at this time of day.

"Hey Rob," he greeted dejectedly.

Robin stopped in his workout to look at his green teammate, "Beast Boy? Is something wrong?"

Beast Boy shrugged with a sigh, "Not particularly, just having one of those days ya know?"

"Did you want to talk about it?" his leader asked whipping sweat from his brow.

"Just this whole holiday thing dude, most of the time I'm over the moon with excitement. But lately I've been struggling with some stuff and it's put me in kind of a meh mood."

Robin nodded for him to continue.

Beast Boy walked around the training room messing with a few things here and there, "Just having issues trying to figure out the perfect Christmas gifts, and thinking about my parents."

This issue hit home for both teens, and Beast Boy knew it. He absolutely hated having to go this route but even still the end game was rather important. Despite what Robin felt about Batman, Beast Boy still thought he should spend some time with the man who had taken him in.

He had to make the boy wonder realize he would regret it if he didn't.

Robin looked at his disheartened team mate with understanding, "I know what you mean, Beast Boy. This time of year is always tough."

The changeling nodded in return, tough wasn't the word he would have used but close enough, "Just wish I could spend time with them ya know? Hell I wish I could spend time with the Doom Patrol, but they're on a secret mission so they wont be around for the holidays."

"Well you know that we're all going to be with you for Christmas, Beast Boy. You wont be alone," Robin offered a reassuring smile.

The young man smiled in turn, "I know and I'm looking forward to it."

"Good," he leader agreed patting him on the back, "Anything I can do to help you figure out that gift?"

Beast Boy shook his head, "Nah, I think I've got it figured out dude. But there is something I would like to know,"

"Shoot"

"Will you be visiting Gotham this year?" BB asked, causing his leader to tense up uncertainty in his eyes.

"Absolutely not," Robin finally said.

"Why not? I mean Rob, he is family" the green teen pointed out, "sure you guys aren't exactly seeing eye to eye at the moment but he did take you in and raise you."

The boy wonder was silent, his body still tense.

"Come on Rob, if I had the chance to spend time with the Doom Patrol I totally would without a second thought. And you know how Mento can be, even when he disapproves of everything I do, he still would make time for me on the holidays. Don't let your anger over being in his shadow keep you from spending time with the man who took you in and trained you to be the leader you are today." with that Beast Boy watched his leader.

Even for Batman's protege the struggle over this could be seen in his masked eyes.

"After everything that has happened, do you think he'd still want me there?" Robin finally asked.

Beast Boy snorted in disbelief. "Seriously? The great detective has to ask such a question. I think it would be pretty obvious, every father wants to see their son Rob. And if you're feeling uncomfortable about the trip, see if you can take Star along with you. I mean if things get crazy she'd be the best one to have on your side when facing the Bats."

Both boys laughed at the thought of Starfire taking on Batman, then their laughter died as they really thought about it. If anyone could BB would definitely say she'd be the best bet, other than Raven...but he didn't want Raven going with the boy wonder. For several selfish reasons.

Silence passed between them as Robin thought it over. Then picking up his towel heading off to the showers he turned to Beast Boy, "Ya know, I think I will give Batman a call and see about visiting for a couple days after our Christmas here in the tower."

The green teen smiled, "Dude I'm sure he'd be happy to hear it" He flashed his friend two thumbs up earning a laugh before Robin left the room.

Once alone the changeling started in on his famous victory dance, "Woo! Go Beast Boy, Go Beast Boy!" 'Now Batman will send off my idea to his friend! I can't believe that went so smoothly!'

Before he knew it Rob had returned, "Hey Beast Boy,"

Instantly the green teen stopped his dance and looked at him, "uh..yeah Rob?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for reminding me what the holidays were really about," the boy wonder smiled.

"hehe, sure no problem dude!" Beast Boy replied nervously his cheeks tinted a bit pink at the praise.

"Oh and Beast Boy,"

"hmm?"

"I know Batman put you up to this, I don't know why but I will figure it out," with that Rob left him standing in stunned silence.

'Well I guess he is one of the greatest detectives,' he thought before making his way out of the room. 'Wonder what Rae is doing right now?' with that he took off to find his favorite demoness.

 **Another chapter down! There are more to come don't worry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok, so I have no clue what was going on with the formatting of this chapter. Thank you to a kind reviewer for pointing this out to me, allowing me to fix it. I do apologize! Let's try this again shall we? Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Please enjoy this new chapter in our story. More are to come!**

It had been days since he'd gotten Robin to agree to visit Gotham. Later that same night Batman had contacted him telling him that he had someone important working on designing the gift Beast Boy had requested to be made.

Thankfully the Bats hadn't asked or commented on the design plans the changeling had drawn out.

He was feeling more antsy with each passing day, waiting for news about the gift or at the very least when it would be finished. Batman had specifically told him it would be completed before the holiday feast the Titans would have together. But even still he was nervous.

Because of his mood he had did his best to steer clear of the one person he wanted to spend time with most, not wanting her to figure out what was going on. Knowing that she would easily be able to pick up on his emotions.

It had been hell trying to avoid her.

Currently he found himself sitting on the roof of the tower, while his team mates were in the common room below decorating their team Christmas tree. Normally he would find himself in the center of all of it, but with his anxiety peeking he didn't want to join in until he could calm himself.

Which was proving to be rather difficult.

He hadn't heard the door to the roof when it opened admitting a cloaked figure, nor did he hear the door slam shut behind her.

"Beast Boy," she called hoping to get his attention, but no response was given. All the changeling did was sit staring out at the city before them.

She moved to stand beside him again calling out, "Beast Boy!"

Again nothing. This time she sat next to him staring at him, that's when she realized he didn't even know she was there.

'What must he be thinking to be so spaced out? He's been acting exceedingly strange lately, even for him,' she thought.

Taking a breath she reached over placing a pale hand on his shoulder, "Garfield?"

Beast boy nearly jumped out of his skin feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned quickly snatching the persons hand in his own before realizing who it was, his cheeks heated up instantly looking into her amethyst eyes, "uh..uh...hey Rae, what's up?"

Her eyes narrowed briefly, "I should ask you the same question, Beast Boy. I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes."

His cheeks darkened, "You were?" his brows furrowed in thought, "wait...did you call me Garfield?"

Her smirk was brief but he caught it.

"Awe come on Rae!" he pouted, "Are you ever going to forget about that?" Though he'd never admit it, to hear his name fall from her lips sent shivers down his spine. He just never wanted her to know that, otherwise she would stop and he couldn't allow that.

"Never," she replied finally taking notice that he still held her hand in his, when she pointed it out with her gaze he instantly dropped her hand.

"heh, sorry, you kinda startled me and my animal instincts just sorta kicked in," he explain trying to fight away the blush staining his cheeks. 'God how does she do this so easily to me?' "Was there something you needed?"

Raven shook her head dismissing the apology, "You were suppose to have met us in the common room an hour ago to help with decorations, remember?"

He turned thoughtful for a moment, "Hmm, yeah sorry. I just kinda got lost in thought, still have a lot on my mind."

At this the empath trained her gaze on him, reading his emotions, she didn't need her powers however to tell her that he was anxious about something. But she couldn't tell what. There was also an under layer of fear? She couldn't quit tell, ,"What's wrong, Garfield?"

His heart fluttered at the name and at how concerned she seemed to be, "Just typical holiday stuff," he shrugged looking back out at the city.

"Robin said you talked him into going to Gotham after our feast to visit Batman," her words telling him she was impressed by this.

A nod was his response, "Yeah, I figured he has family out there, he should spend it there despite the issues he and Batman have been having."

"That's very wise advice, especially coming from you,"

He nodded before looking at her hurt in his eyes, "Hey!"

She met his gaze head on, "That's not what I meant, I'm impressed Garfield. But I also know the heartache you deal with around this time of year," her gaze moved to the ocean below them, "We all know what it's like to not have family around to spend these holidays with. It's what makes our bond as a team stronger."

"Does it ever bother you Rae?" he asked before he could think better of it. Her eyes flickered to him and he immediately back pedaled, "I mean...uh...that uh..."

Releasing a sigh, "Sometimes...There are nights when I do miss my mother over the holidays."

Beast Boy blinked in surprise that she'd opened up to him. But he was elated that she had, "We orphans gotta stick together right?" he tried joking hoping it'd dispel the gloom in the air.

At this she nodded, "Right, which means," she turned to him, "we need our resident changeling downstairs to help with decorating 'the tree of Christmas'"

The green teen couldn't help but laugh at her joke, "Haha, good one Rae!"

Her deadpan voice returned immediately, "My name is Raven! Ra-ven!"

He couldn't help but chuckle in response as he stood holding out his hand to help her to her feet, "Right, right. Well shall we go partake in the festivities?"

For once she accepted his assistance figuring that she'd give him this one, since he was now in a better mood than when she had first arrived on the roof, "Sure".

He easily pulled her to her feet and began leading her to meet the others, still holding her hand. In truth he hadn't wanted to let go, so he figured he'd see how far he could get before she'd pull away from him. The two walked in complete silence as they made their way down to the common room, just before they reached the door she pulled her hand from his before she entered the room first.

Beast boy stood just inside the door watching her join the others, he stood quietly taking in the scene watching as Star immediately attached herself to Raven boasting her praise at being able to draw their green friend into the room. He couldn't help but chuckle at the look of disdain on her face at Star's tight grip around her.

"Alright dudes! Let's get this place ready for Christmas!" He shouted bounding into the room at last to join his team, his friends, and his family. Pushing aside all thoughts of Raven's gift and Batman's lack of news to the back of his mind. Wanting to enjoy this time to the fullest. Though definitely chalking up the hand holding he'd been able to do with Raven. He would never forgot that experience.

He felt eyes on him as he started arguing with Cy about the proper way to string the lights on the tree. Their usual Christmas banter in full swing. He glanced from his peripherals to find the culprit. Shocked to see that it was indeed a certain demoness observing him and the tin can beside him.

When she realized he'd caught her he flashed her a full out grin causing her to duck her head into the confines of her cloak before being dragged away by Starfire.

Oh yes, this was a good day to remember. He couldn't wait until Christmas!


	4. Chapter 4

Erin go Bragh! Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone! Be sure to go out and enjoy one of my favorite holidays! The past week and a half I've spent nursing the flu and bronchitis. Has not been a fun time let me tell you. So figured since I'm feeling a bit better today I should update this story for you all. Hope that you enjoy the chapter. There is more to come! Not sure how many more chapters I can get out of this one but rest assured it's in the works!

 **Ch: 4**

Feeling exhausted Beast Boy stumbled his way into his room. Tonight had been his and Cy's night for patrol's. You would think this close to Christmas crime would cease but unfortunately for him, they had to stop 3 robberies, 2 high speed chases and a visit from his least favorite criminal Adonis.

A groan escaped his lungs as he fell face first into his bed, his body aching. He figured he should probably shower but decided against it, due to being too tired to move. So lost in the haze of near sleep he hadn't realized footsteps were making their way to his room. It wasn't until a knock sounded on his door that it got his attention causing him to jump slightly, "What is it?" he grumbled tiredly.

"A package came for you today," her voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Before he knew what had happened he'd jumped out of bed and landed before the door hitting the panel to open it, revealing a very much awake sorceress holding a small box in her hands, "FINALLY!"

His outburst caused her to jump, and his lamp exploded in the corner of his room, his gaze flickered to the corner before returning to her finding a rather annoyed look gracing her features.

Beast Boy chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "sorry about that."

"As you should be," she commented through gritted teeth, holding up her hand with the package to him, "This came while you and Cyborg were out on patrol. I don't know what it is, but seeing Robin freak out at the site of Alfred at the door was rather humorous."

This surprised the changeling, Batman had sent his butler to deliver the item? He couldn't figure out why.

Seeing the confused look on his face Raven supplied, "He also sent Robin a formal invitation to their family dinner. In fact we're all invited if we want to go." she shrugged before placing the box in his hands fed up with holding it.

Taking the box gingerly in his grasp Beast Boy unconsciously held it against his chest, he couldn't help but ask, "Would you want to go, Raven?"

At this she immediately shook her head, "No, I have no desire to spend the holidays in a dark manor in a city I don't know. I deal with darkness enough, I don't need to visit a city that is shrouded in it. This is my home, this is where I belong."

Words failed him in that moment, all he could do was stare at her eyes wide with so many emotions. There was so much he wanted to say, to tell her that she belonged wherever their team was. More specifically that in his eyes home was with him, she belonged with him. But he knew now wasn't the time to let her in on his secret just yet. He had to stick to his plan, and every hope he had rested on the item he held against his chest.

Though he could offer her one thing, "Yeah, I agree. I've done a lot of traveling in my day and while it'd be awesome to explore the batcave, I realized that the holidays are best spent at home with family."

The light that shone in her eyes at his statement brought his signature toothy grin to his face and when she shot him a grateful smile he could've died happily right there in that moment.

Silence passed between them before she remembered the box he stood clutching to his chest, "So what's in the box?" she asked curiously. Something she wouldn't normally have questioned, but after his last statement she couldn't help but wonder.

"Oh just a new game," he lied quickly.

Her brow raised in suspicion, "Batman had his butler deliver you a video game?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"huh, yeah. It's not for me though. Something for Cyborg to make gaming a more fun experience for him," he gave her his usual grin hoping to get her off the subject.

"Uh huh, I see," her eyes narrowed which he knew she was trying to get a read on his emotions, luckily he was too tired to be feeling much of anything. A relieved sigh escaped him as she took a step back, "Well, goodnight Garfield."

"Yeah, goodnight Rae! And thanks for keeping this safe for me," a nod was his only response before she disappeared down the hall to her room. His door closed behind her and he turned facing his bed tearing into the box to get a good look at the special product he'd ordered. Inside the box was a note from it's creator giving him specific scientific mumbo jumbo of how it was created to withstand even the strongest of superhero powers. Having been fully tested by many members of the League itself.

He honestly couldn't believe it, it was finally here! Two days left until Christmas and it finally arrived!

At this point he decided he had to test it out, grabbing some new clothes he raced to the bathroom knowing he wouldn't be interrupted.

Immediately he closed and locked the door behind him setting his clothes off to the side. He decided to grab his shower first before testing the mug. Carefully he placed the box with the mug on the counter before climbing in to clean himself up.

Upon finishing he wrapped a towel around his waist moving to pull the cup from it's box and turning the hot water full blast. He waited a few minutes for it to heat up, grateful that Starfire insisted on the hot water heater of the tower being set so high. He watched in amazement as the hot water faded away the black coloring to reveal the image below.

'I can't believe it! It's so much better than I imagined!' his hands trailed gently over the porcelain surface, 'I really hope she likes this. I spent so much time working on each detail. I seriously owe Batman for helping me out with this one.'

He watched in fascination as the image slowly faded back to it's original black color. Using a clean towel he carefully dried the mug before placing it back in it's box. 'I'll have to wrap this tonight, I wont get a chance between now and Christmas."

Tucking the box beneath his arm he padded his way back to his room towel still wrapped firmly around his waist. Not even bothering to cover himself at this late hour. Back in his room he dug through his closet to pull out the blue wrapping paper he'd set aside just for her gift, then carefully set to work wrapping the box and placing a name tag on it.

He placed the finished product on the corner of his desk, hidden behind a framed photo of the team when they first banded together. His eyes lingered on the image momentarily remembering that fateful day. How upon meeting everyone when his joke slipped she had laughed and commented that he was funny. He chuckled at the memory, 'every bad joke I've ever told her, she brought upon herself. If she hadn't have said those words to me I never would've pestered her so much...well at least not nearly as much.'

Picking up the frame he walked over falling back into his bed holding the photo above him staring at her image. 'I know I screw up and make you angry a lot of the time, Rae. But I do it because I care about you. I never want you to feel alone. I want nothing but happiness for you. You more than anyone deserve to be happy. I hope that you realize that soon. I hope that with this gift you'll finally realize just how much your friendship means to me. If given the chance I would spend the rest of my days making sure you knew how much you are loved.'

Laying the frame on the bed beside him he closed his eyes, allowing the thought of Christmas day to fill his mind. Making up scenes of how the exchange of gifts would go down, and how she would react to such a personal gift.

Releasing a content sigh he rolled onto his side, muttering a soft, "Raven" before falling into his dreams of a specific violet haired sorceress.

 **I want to thank everyone for you kind reviews on this story! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying it! Originally I had never intended to post it, it was just going to be something for myself. With the encouragement of some friends they pushed me to post. I'm very grateful that they did! You all have been wonderfully receptive. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies for the late update. Life has been pretty hectic since my last one, but rest assured I haven't forgotten! Please enjoy this new update. I know it's a bit short, but the next one is still being written and looks to be one of my longest yet! Thank you to everyone that has favorited, commented, or followed this story! Your support means the world to me and is great motivation for me to continue writing. So keep it up! You guys are the best!**

Chapter Five:

"Christmas day...it's finally here," the green teen mumbled as he sat upon his bed staring out his window at the bay below. He watched the waves crash against the shores of the island, listening carefully to the sounds filling the large T shaped tower they called home.

Starfire was buzzing about her room excitedly, no doubt throwing on her most gaudy Christmas sweater to wear to their annual festivities.

The low rumbling of snores echoed through the empty halls from Cyborg's room as the cybernetic teen still slumbered peacefully as his batteries recharged.

The changeling couldn't help but chuckle at his friend, "No doubt Cy was up all night preparing for today's lunch feast. Robin is always so anal about how everything has to be just perfect for holiday celebrations."

Speaking of the spiky haired leader, Beast Boy could hear his footsteps already in the common room, double checking everything before the others awoke. 'I can never understand how Rob is always up so early, even when it isn't Christmas morning,' he thought in wonder.

Last but not least, the muttered sound of a specific familiar mantra filled his sensitive ears. The resident sorceress sat chanting in her room, preparing for the onslaught of emotion that the day would bring to the team. 'Holidays have got to be the worst,' he mused thoughtfully, 'The way that Star's emotions are always all over the place with each special day has to be exhausting for you, does your ritual meditation really work Rae?' his gaze moved to his bedroom door, his minds eye seeing the outside of her door as if he stood before it, "Today is the day," he muttered, "Today I'll finally be able to reveal my secret to you."

The silence of the room filled his ears, her voice having gone silent in her room. Though her footsteps could be heard shuffling about in her room.

"How will you react when you finally learn what I've been keeping from you?" he wondered aloud, the knots in his stomach twisted. His nerves building within him.

The sound of her door swishing open silenced his thoughtful musings, he listened intently as she made her way past his door toward the common room. Upon further focus he realized he was now the last one to still be in their room. Some point during his musings the others had bypassed his senses and made their way to living area.

Taking a deep breath, he stood to his feet, "Alright Beast Boy, get it together. Time to go meet everyone and get ready for the day. You can do this," he coached himself. He quickly pulled on a light sweater before heading out of his room, slowly making his way to the others, 'I wonder how she'll react to her gift. Will she love it? Will she hate it? Will she reject me? Will she ever speak to me again if I embarrass her in front of the others?' He rung his hands together nervously as he neared the door,

"Calm down B. You won't know how she'll react until you get in there. You've got this! She'll love it!" he softly coached himself, "If you keep acting like this she'll know something is up. You gotta calm down." Another deep breath and he finally forced his nerves down bringing his usual chipper grin to his face.

The doors to the command room opened and he walked through, "GOOD MORNING TITANS! Time to get our Christmas on!" he stated cheerfully pumping his fist in the air.

"Ah friend Beast Boy has finally joined us! We may now partake in our annual exchange of gifts!" Starfire shouted excitedly!

His gaze shifted to each of his team mates, "You guys haven't been waiting long have you? Had to make sure I got my beauty sleep for today!" he joked.

"Clearly you should go back to bed then, Garfield" the stoic sorceress supplied from behind the steaming mug nestled in her hands.

"Aw, come on Rae!" he bounded into the room to join the others, "Why you gotta be like that, it's Christmas!"

The violet haired teen shrugged and went back to her reading.

"Alright everyone settle down," Robin spoke trying to keep any arguments from happening on this special holiday, "Beast Boy go ahead and grab you a mug of cocoa and join us here in the living room. We're about to start handing out gifts."

"You got it Rob," he said quickly taking the steaming mug Cy was offering him and hoping over the couch to land next to a certain sorceress, earning a glare in the process as he'd nearly spilled her drink on her book.

"Garfield..." she seethed quietly in warning.

"heh, sorry Rae," he said sheepishly taking a sip from his mug before offering an apologetic smile.

"Alright Titans! Let's get started," Rob spoke demanding everyone's attention. Beast Boy sat back quietly watching as the team leader slowly began to pass out gifts to everyone. Acting as the self appointed Santa of the group.

As time went on with each passed out gift it took everything in him not to focus his gaze on the small box situated at the back of the tree where he'd hidden it from view. He wondered how long it would take Robin to reach his gift. The anticipation was slowly eating at him, several times he found his gaze shifting from the blue packaged gift to the violet haired girl beside him. He was worried as to how she would react to his gift, the wait and uncertainty was eating him alive. Sweat could be felt dripping down his back from fear.

His eyes shifted to her yet again as she opened one of her gifts from Star. He wondered if she could read his emotions sitting this close to her, he was certain that she could, though she never once said anything or made eye contact with him to question him. To which, he was grateful.

At some point during the whole process he moved himself to the floor beside Cyborg focusing on one of the gifts his best friend had gotten him. Not to mention it also gave him a chance to sneak and make sure his gift would be one of the last handed out when Rob finally got to it. The others never seemed to notice the move either, thankfully.

"To Raven, from Beast Boy," she read softly taking the final gift under the tree that Robin had just handed her.

Unfortunately for him, the pile had slowly dwindled to an end, before he knew it. Her voice saying his name brought him back from his excitement over his new had held game system she'd gotten him. His body went rigid at the sound of his name falling from her lips. He shifted himself to face her nervously watching as her nails sliced into the wrapping paper, it took everything in him not to bite his lip in anticipation.

All eyes were on her as she opened her gift. It made her slightly nervous, or perhaps it was just the nervous aura washing over her in waves from the resident changeling. 'Why is he nervous I wonder,' she pondered as she carefully opened the box in her hands, she lifted the lid of the small box to reveal a glistening black mug sitting within the confines of the box, her brow raised as she removed it, "A coffee mug?" she questioned turning the porcelain piece in her hands carefully trying to see if there was anything special about it. 'Why a coffee mug?' she wondered before lifting her eyes to the green man who was staring at her his cheeks burning. 'Strange, even for Beast Boy.'

He had to admit, it did look slightly bad, immediately he jumped in seeing the somewhat confused look on her face, "N..n..not just any coffee mug Rae. That one there is super special! I made a few calls and I managed to find someone to create it so that it could stand up against your powers. S...s..so that way you'd always have one in case your powers went on the fritz."

Raven blinked taking in his words, before her gaze met his, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips..just barely. "Thank you Garfield." she spoke sincerely, touched by his gesture.

" , Rae," he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck wanting so badly to tell her about the other feature, but chickening out with the others staring at them.

Little time passed before the team lost interest and resorted to testing out their latest gizmos and gadgets.

Robin sat reading through some of the manuscripts that Cyborg had presented him with.

Starfire spent endless amounts of time trying to get Silkie into the Christmas sweater she had knitted for him.

Cyborg sat categorizing his newest tools.

Raven sat in her usual perch on the couch flipping through the newest spellbook for her collection.

Beast Boy sat back pressed against the sofa losing himself in the handheld gaming system a certain empath had gifted him with.

All in all Christmas had been relatively comfortable for the team. Criminal activity in the city was non-existent, at least on this particular day, leaving the team to enjoy the joyous holiday together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello faithful readers! I figured that before I took off later this week for my birthday adventures that I would drop in this little gift for you guys. :) I want to thank everyone for all the favs, reviews, and follows. They really mean a lot to me. I also enjoy reading everyone's responses to the story. So be sure to keep those reviews coming!**

Chapter Six:

 _Later Christmas Day:_

Before long Robin and Starfire left the common room to prepare for their trip to Gotham.

Cyborg finally wandered away to put away his new toys and to spend some quality time working on his baby, leaving Raven and Beast Boy to their respective musings.

Raven, ever constant, hadn't budged from her spot on the couch. Completely engrossed in the book held between her pale hands.

The green teen paused his game briefly to glance around the now empty common room. He glanced behind him noting that they were the last two in the room. It both excited him and made him a tad bit nervous. Not wanting his emotions to get the best of him he returned his attention to the hand held system now resting on his lap and smiled slightly.

Upon opening the gift he had been absolutely delighted for the device! Over the moon in fact, he'd been wanting to purchase it himself for a while but decided to save for the holidays.

But as always, anytime he showed too much emotion, most excitement Raven had to go and put a damper on his spirits. Informing him that now, maybe the tower would gain a bit of peace and quiet, since he had the luxury of being able to play the new system within the confines of his own bedroom.

He was no stranger to the fact that often times the overly competitive gaming sessions that he and Cy would have, caused a great deal of headache for the violet haired beauty behind him.

And knowing Raven, he was sure that she hadn't meant it in a harsh way and that her heart had truly been in the right place at the thought of the gift. They all knew how badly he'd been wanting it.

Her words had cut deeper than she probably even realized, putting a large damper on his spirits, leaving him feeling slightly disappointed, not to mention discouraged.

The swish of her cloak drew his gaze to her, he watched quietly as she moved into the kitchen to prepare herself a cup of tea, having finally finished with her cocoa. She placed her previous mug in the sink while taking out the one he'd gotten for her, his eyes widened briefly in realization at what would soon be revealed and he shifted himself casually up onto the couch, turning enough to hide his face a bit from her. Afraid of what her reaction would be.

The time it took her water to boil was torture for the changeling. He listened intently from his position as she moved about pouring the water over the teabag before allowing it to steep.

A small gasp echoed into his sensitive hearing, alerting him to her realization that it was no simple mug. He kept his head forward but was killing himself looking out of his peripherals to gauge her reaction to the image that was slowly revealing itself.

Slowly but surely the darkness of the mug faded leaving behind a cartooned image of the two of them holding each other, foreheads pressed together, gazes locked, with a smile on both their faces.

Raven gasped more loudly this time, unintentionally releasing her grip on the mug, having taken in the image gracing it's surface.

Both pairs of eyes were glued to the mug, as gravity pulled it toward the floor.

Raven worried, certain that it would indeed break despite what the changeling had said about it standing up against her powers, but was unable to move a muscle to stop it on it's descent.

Realizing this, Beast Boy instinctively jumped into action in order to save the mug, praying he could keep it from spilling it's contents on the sorceress. However he hadn't been fast enough and the mug clattered to the floor, the scalding liquid soaking his arms.

He hissed in pain trying to shake off the stinging sensation coating his limps. Carefully he leaned down picking up the mug before standing to full height before her.

Her eyes were glued to his green form for several moments before she shifted to meet his gaze.

The changeling put on a fake smile to hide his pain handing the mug off to her. "Didn't believe me when I said it was durable huh?" he teased trying to defuse the situation at hand.

All she could do was stare at him with her dazzling amethyst eyes, she blinked startled when his hand touched hers placing the mug against her palm.

Taking the mug delicately in shock she noticed the patches of red on his dark skin. Without a word she placed the mug on the counter, causing him to start to panic, especially when her hands then reached out for his arm, pulling it toward her.

Beast Boy watched in silence as her hand started to glow with a blue light over the burns on his skin. The cooling effect of her magic felt wonderful, but it also sparked a fire in his blood. Having her touching him so gingerly brought a blush to his cheeks and his heart raced as she continued to heal him.

Once she'd finished she ran a finger over his skin to make sure her job was done.

The sensation sent a shiver down his spine, eyes still glued to her, "Thanks Raven," he whispered softly not wanting to ruin the moment.

Her gaze moved to meet his and a blush quickly spread across her face at their proximity, but she didn't dare move away.

Beast Boy could see the struggle for words in her eyes, she wanted to say something but for once words were failing her. Curious, he stood patiently waiting for her to gather her thoughts. Each of them staring into the others eyes.

Until finally she spoke, "You really put a lot of thought into this gift didn't you?"

BB nodded with a fond smile gracing his lips, "After that night that...uh...your mug exploded I got to thinking about how many of them your powers have destroyed. I heard you mention there only being one left in the cabinet that night, so I got the idea that you needed something to withstand your powers. That way you would always have one for your tea. I know my past gifts haven't always been the best, you're really hard to shop for Rae, but this year, I wanted to do something special. To give you something you'd love and that would be useful."

Her eyes remained focused on his, her brows knit together, "Why?"

The changeling blinked in confusion, "Why what?" he asked softly.

"Why go through so much trouble just to get something so special for me? The others never put so much thought into their gifts," her eyes finally left his as she reached over picking up the mug, holding it in her hands brows still furrowed in confusion, "So why go through the trouble of special ordering something like this? It couldn't have been cheap." she clarified.

"I wanted you to be happy, Rae." he stated simply, "I always want for you to be happy and I will always do whatever it takes to make that happen. Money is no object." He watched as her fingers traced over the fading cartoon drawing of the two of them.

"Why does my happiness matter so much to you Garfield?" she asked looking up at him again.

"You're my best friend Raven, so of coarse I want you to be happy. Everyone deserves to be happy, even you, despite what you might think."

She could tell there was more to that statement, his emotions were finally hitting her, he was nervous but sincere in his words and something else lingered just beyond the surface. An emotion she couldn't place, she had to find out, "What about this?" she asked tapping the surface of the mug where their likenesses resided."

"Do you not like it Rae?" he asked practically holding his breath waiting for her answer, he'd worked so hard on that drawing.

She shook her head, "That's not what I meant Garfield. It's sweet, but what is it suppose to symbolize?"

Leave it to Raven to question something so incredibly obvious, even the others knew how he felt about her, taking a deep breath to prepare himself he reached forward placing his hands over hers, "It's a symbol of how much I care about you Rae. You said it yourself, I put a lot of thought into this one. It consumed my mind for the better part of a few months. The drawing itself took me at least a week to finish and it took nearly a month to find someone to craft it for you. You mean a lot to me Raven," slowly he moved closer to her putting his other hand around her waist praying she didn't throttle him, but by the shocked look in her gaze he didn't think she could even move or speak.

"Since the first day we met, I saw how lonely you were. How much you wanted to be accepted and belong somewhere. I know the feeling all too well, so I was more than happy to make sure that you felt like you belonged each and everyday. My methods weren't exactly always successful, but I was determined to do whatever it took even if I ended up looking like a complete idiot in the end. Overtime my small crush, developed into something more."

He paused staring into her eyes watching the whirlwind of emotions brewing in those gorgeous gems.

"But..Terra?" she spoke her voice deep with emotion.

He shook his head, "She arrived around the time I had considered giving up on my crush for you. I'd been so depressed thinking that a chance with you would never happen. I never truly loved her. She was just sorta there, as bad as that sounds. I thought I could love her because she seemed so interested in me. I was stupid to ever think I could care about anyone as much as I cared for you. After that whole ordeal I licked my wounds and decided to never give up on you again, to never give up on a chance for us. I love you, Raven."

She gasped at the confession, her hands trembling within his due to her struggle to keep her emotions in check. Black energy encased several items in the common area levitating them off the ground, "Garfield, I've been exceedingly cruel to you. I have hurt you on multiple occasions. I am a demon..you deserve..." her words were cut off as his lips pressed against her own to silence her rambling.

The green teen had always hated how she looked down on herself. How she felt she wasn't good enough due simply to her demonic heritage and it drove him absolutely insane! Why couldn't she see just how truly amazing she was? When his lips captured hers he felt her tense in his arms, he was sure not to release all of his emotions in the process not wanting to overwhelm her more than she already was. After a few precious moments, she leaned into him and returned his kiss.

He couldn't help but smile against her lips as he pulled her closer. He'd waited for this for so long that he could hardly believe it was happening.

Her arms snaked around his waist , the mug still grasped firmly in her hands.

Needing air the two separated panting slightly, Garfield rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed relishing the moment not knowing how much longer it would last. A musical noise caught his attention and as he focused opening his eyes he realized she was chuckling with a smile gracing her flushed lips.

He couldn't keep the grin off his face at the site of happiness bubbling in her eyes, though he was more than curious at the chuckle.

She seemed to pick up on the confusion when she met his eyes, "Sorry, I just thought it was humorous that our current position reflects that of the image on the mug."

He fought not to let his grin falter at her words, he felt on edge now that she knew how he felt and she hadn't said anything regarding his confession. Sure she'd kissed him in return but that didn't exactly mean she felt the same and it made him beyond nervous.

Silence grew between them as they simply stared at each other. 'We seem to be doing that a lot lately,' he noted. "So..um..Rae," he started as he pulled away slightly to get a better look at her, his face heating up with uncertainty, "Do you um...like your gift?" he asked awkwardly.

She blinked, her brows furrowing slightly before shaking her head. He fought back disappointment seeing the reaction, before her voice caught his attention again, "No Gar," his heart fluttered in his chest at the shortened nickname, "I don't like my gift," at this his smile fell and his eyes drew downcast he slowly removed his arms from her waist to put a bit of distance between them.

Feeling like his world was slowly crumbling around him, he had failed again. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid,' he thought to himself. Before he could completely pull away Raven, whose arms were still firmly around the changeling pulled him back to her shocking him in the process, he'd completely forgotten where her arms were and a blush rose to his cheeks again as he hesitantly returned his gaze to hers.

"You idiot," she smiled fondly, not just her usual partial smile either, but her full on smile that had him mesmerized, "I love it!"

Garfield blinked hardly believing his ears, he simply stared at her in stunned silence which made her giggle again. Happiness was bubbling deep inside him first a full on smile and then another giggle! If that wasn't enough to shock him, then the fact that she leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, sent his mind into euphoria! He instantly wrapped his arms around her picking her up and swinging her around laughing happily before stopping and looking at her a full grin plastered on his face.

"Sooo...does that mean that..." he broke off unsure how to phrase his question. Luckily for him she was kind enough to provide the answer...

"I love you too." Raven leaned forward again and Beast Boy eagerly closed his eyes in anticipation...

 **to be continued in chapter seven...**

 **I do believe this has been the longest chapter yet! Thank you all again for all the support you've offered in reading this story. Do not worry, this is not the end for this one, there is still more to come. So stay tuned to find out what happens next for our heroes. :) Hope you have a wonderful week!**


End file.
